supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Saul212/Mi Soñado Smash Bros 4 Parte 3
Ahora siendo más específico, os hablare sobre mi soñado Smash Bros 4. Antes de hablar de lo mas Importante (Los personajes) me gustaría comentar cosas que no dije en mi anterior post, bueno lo hice en la Parte 2 pero fue tan corto que volvi a ponerlo. Temas de Victoria: Todos los personajes del mismo Universo comparten el mismo Tema de Victoria, con excepción de Meta Knight, con esa misma excepción me di cuenta de que ningún personaje es Igual, me gustaría que hubieran más de esas excepciones como Luigi, tal vez una pequeña versión del tema de Luigi's mansion, y Peach un Tema de Super Princess Peach, tal vez esto ala vez no me gusta como el tema de he Legend Of Zelda, A todos los personajes les queda el Tema, por lo tanto solo hablo de excepciones. Creador de Escenarios: No explique muy bien esto en mi Anterior Post, No es posible hacer un escenario... como digo esto... Pegado al Suelo Como Mushroom Kingdoom en el Original Smash Bros, además de los pocas plataformas que puedes hacer, tal ves más fondos o más paquetes de Piezas Si! más de esos paquetes que se consiguen en los Logros lo cual explicare a continuación. Logros: Lo ya Mencionado si no me equivoco se debuto en Brawl, la sensación de ver esa pequeña caja de Cristal era insuperable. me puse al 100% cuando complete Boss Battles en Intenso con Lucas, quiero que vuelva esta opción con mejoras dignas de la Wii U Universos Super Mario Como el Universo que aporto mas contenido en 64, ahora el unico universo hasta ahora con 4 personajes confirmados, tambien es mi Universo Favorito. Mario: Uno de los 12 Originales era mas que obia su aparicion en este juego, Si bien tendrá los mismos ataques que tuvo en Brawl, y el aspecto de la serie New Super Mario Bros, no tengo nada más de que hablar sólo que me gustaría un traje alternativo de Dr.Mario. Luigi: No faltaria a la 4ta entrega despues de todo aparecio en todas las anteriores, confirmado desde casi un mes no se que esperar de Luigi, sólo el cambio de sus ataques especiales entre otros, lo dejaba vulnerable y era como usar Canto con Jiggly Puff en el aire ¬¬. Peach: La princesa de Mushroom Kingdoom recien confirmada, me decepciono que este fuera la veterana del mes, pero bueno tambien estoy feliz parece tener un nuevo ataque especial, pero a mi me consta que tiene diferencias mas notables que Mario desde Brawl. Bowser: Según Sakurai, ahora es más poderoso, no puedo esperar para usarlo, con este serian los mismos personajes de Mario que en Brawl, llo que significa Dr.Mario: Con su unica aparicion en Melee Como ya mencionado como un traje de Mario, sólo lo aceptaría como personaje si cambian sus ataques especiales y hacen diferencias en sus ataques normales. Newcomers: Koopa: Pasemos al Newcoomer este es el unico personaje "Super Mario" que quiero, creo que son ilimitadas las posibilidades de ataques de este personaje, aunque es muy improbable lo comento despues de todo es mi soñado Smash Bros 4, otra cosa que lo ayuda seria su paleta de colores, no se necesita mucha imaginacion para colorear una tortuga y sus apariciones en Juegos de Mario es decir no hay Juegos de Mario Sin Koopa, Incluso el Primer y clasico arcade Mario Bros, aunque si no me equivoco esos eran Antepasados de los koopas, los ShellCreepers The Legend Of Zelda Hasta ahora uno de los 2 Universos que ha tenido mas personajes, empatado con pokemon si cuentas a Sheik como Independiente y a el Pokemon Trainer como uno solo. Link : Uno de los 12 Originales, me gusto mucho su aspecto, bueno si bien su Smash Final No se a desvelado creo que volveremos a ver Golpe Trifuerza, Creo que este junto con sus clones es el personaje con mas ataques especiales de distancia. Zelda: Veterana desde Melee, no se puede quedar afuera despues de todo, No es el Universo "The legend of Zelda" ? como sea, el viento de quiensabeque era dificil de controlar una vez hecho tenias que esperar como 3 segundos para poder moverte, y en eso ya estas cayendo al vacio. Sheik: No tengo idea de si volvera o no, Nintendo deberia considerarl@ (XD) en nuevos juegos de Zelda como Zelda U y Zelda A Link Betwen Worlds Como este ultimo tiene su estreno en Noviembre no tendrian mucho tiempo para implementar dicho personaje al menos mencionarl@ o una breve aparicion, Bueno sus ataques especiales si bien eran utiles, eran dificiles de controlar. Ganondorf: El Villano principal de LoZ, un personaje con debut en Melee y muchos creen que nodeberia volver por ser Clon de Captain Falcon, pero hey eso no signifique que no vuelva a aparecer, Luigi y Mario Tenian los mismos ataques especiales hasta el punto de solo tener uno en comun. Young Link: Como su Debut en Melee y su misteriosa desaparicion en Brawl (jeje si lo notan ya habia dicho esto con Dr. Mario) muchos dicen que volvera ya que Toon Link aparece en un escenario y perdio su probabilidad, pero a esto vengo a continuacion. Toon Link: '''Si bien aparicio en el escenario Spirit Tracks, No quiere decir que este no vuelva, como todos sabemos Sakurai a Confirmado Veteranos conforme a meses '''Y CONFORME A NUEVOS JUEGOS '''Wind Waker "Aterrizara" En Wii U en Septiembre y espero que volvamos a ver a Toon Link, esto pensaba hasta que aparecio Peach por eso me decepcione, aunque tiene posibilidad en Noviembre. SI bien estos dos podrian volver por Los 2 Zeldas que Vienen en Septiembre y Noviembre, es muy improbable esto casi hasta imposible. '''NewComers: Hay muchas votaciones para un nuevo personaje de este Universo, como Midna o Skull Kid pero personalmente creo que junto con un Clon de Link el Universo ya esta Completo. Kirby Un universo que mejoro considerablemente en Brawl con el personaje Principal Kirby como uno de las 12 Legendas que incluso esta en el titulo del universo, de sus juegos, de una compañia de aspiradoras etc etc. Kirby: Como ya mencionado, personaje Principal de la Saga que no podia faltar en el Trailer, Kirby adquiere mas Habilidades en cada entrega con eso me refiero a su poder de Absorbcion, ya me puedo imaginar Kirby Villager o Mega Kirby (No como pokemon DX sino como Megaman-Kirby = Mega Kirby) pero... como se veria al ver a la entrenadora Wii Fit? Es Catastrofico. Meta Knight: Un personaje MUY RAPIDO Y MUY FUERTE, encerio creo que si existe algun personaje Rapido como sonic y fuerte como Ike es el, No digo que lo empeoren o como otros le dicen "Nerfear" a meta knight, tan solo que consideren LO DIFICIL QUE ES ESQUIVAR SUS MALDITOS ATAQUES ESPECIALES. King Dedede: Se puede decir que hizo su debut en SSB como cameo en Dream Land, bueno este es un ejemplo de personaje Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnntttttttttttttoooooooooooooo, deberian hacer lo que le hicieron a Bowser, compensar su debil velocidad con poder y agilidad. NewComers: No Hay otro personaje principal de Kirby mas que... DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DDDUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!!! Waddle Dee: Suena ridiculo pero no hay nadie mas, podrian hacerlo como Kirby Return to Dream Land: Bandana Dee, como ya he dicho no es TAAN Ridiculo como Goku o Naruto Pokemon: Es confuso, Es una saga con 2 Personajes de las 12 Originales los cuales son los unicos que permanecen, no hacen mas que agregar nuevos. Pikachu: Pika PIka!!! Piiii PIKA PIKACHU, Ok no, algunos lo consideran uno de los mejores personajes al nunca estar por debajo del rango B en la Tier List, Yo como muchos de ustedes no respetan la tier list pero tan solo es la opinion de la gente, no parece tener nuevos ataques. JigglyPuff: De los 12 Originales, tal vez confirmandolo como personaje controlable este octubre por el hecho de Pokemon X & Y ademas se podrian aprovechar sus nuevas habilidades tipo Hada, tambien su canto deberia ser mejor si lo haces en el aire sin tener plataforma abajo MUERES, no deben de ser crueles aunque sea que vuele o pege un pequeño salto, tambien en Brawl el ataque era mas o menos inutil ya que cuando terminabas de cantar tu oponente ya se habia despertado. Lucario o Mewtwo?: '''Todos conocemos este Tema, Si bien puede seguir Lucario Tambien, puede Volver MewTwo y como el caso de los 2 clones de Link no puedes estar los 2, personalmente prefiero a Lucario me destrozo ver la nueva forma de mewtwo miren lo que paso. Yo: OH DIOS! UN NUEVO POKEMON SE PARECES A MEW Y A MEWTWO, deberian llamarlo... MewThree! Iwata: Today will reveal the New form of Mewtwo called Mega Mewtwo. Yo: D: Y Lucario me agrada mas por las series. '''NewComers: Primero dejen a los que ya traen D: Donkey Kong LALALALALALAAAAAAAAAAAA Ignoren esto. Donkey Kong: ... No puedo resistir... Es de las 12 Legendas (lol) Se ve genial en HD tiene mas estatica su pelo y me consta que tiene los mismos ataques que en Brawl. Diddy Kong: Creo que este personaje fue digno de un rango alto en la Tier List de Brawl, Apenas podia derrotarlo si era CPU Nivel 9, El ataque especial abajo era muy inutil. NEWCOMERS: Otro tema interesante, el mas solicitado seria Dixie Kong que de hecho tiene datos inconclusos en Brawl pero realmente no me disgusta esta idea pero por el hecho de la probabilidad de ser clon, le rebaja probabilidades. Metroid Samus: La unica personaje de las 12 Legendas con un Smash Final confirmado, al ser el mismo me pregunte, Veremos a Samus Zero de Nuevo? su diseño me gusta, estaticamente claro samus parece mas alta de lo normal. Samus Zero: Me molestaba la idea de tener que apretar select (o menos) para elejirla era tedioso y se me olvidaba constantemente espero que trabajen en eso, si bien sus ataques en brawl me gustaban, eran muy repetitivos. NEWCOMERS: Otro tema MUY debatido seria la aparicion de Ridley como personaje jugable muchos dicen que el tamaño no es problema, pero no lo se, es un mounstro! Si va a aparecer ridley mas vale que lo Hagan Bien, pero realmente desapoyo esta idea. Star Fox Fox:Otro veterano desde SSB, no podia faltar en el trailer, si bien sus ataques estan bien mejor hablare de su clon. Falco: Con su debut en Melee y su reaparicion gloriosa en Brawl CLon de Fox no ha sido confirmado todavia, algunos dicen que es un clon por sus ataques especiales y los normales, pero no veo mucha similtud entre los 2 hablando de ataques normales, ademas pueden cambiar varios ataques o bien hacerlos diferentes inventense otra cosa incluso Wolf es considerado Clon. Wolf: Volvera? No se y su aparicion en Brawl me gusto, solo se que no es un clon de Fox. NewComers: No propuse ningun newcomer hace como 3 o 4 universos asi que es hora. Krystal: Solicitada en Brawl pero no consiguio entrar, tal vez seria raro tener 4 personajes de un universo no tan importante pero Star Fox esta desde el primer juego y cada Juego va aumentando un personaje. Kid Icarus Pit: Me alegra que cambien sus ataques especiales de hecho el unico que conservara seria la flecha de palutena su ataque especial lateral parece el salto depredador, y su Vuelo era raro, lo mejor sera no tener que oir todo el maldito combate OYOYOYOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Newcomers? Pit oscuro? Eso seria como agregar a Link enojado como el nuevo clon, una curiosidad es que dark pit tiene su debut en brawl para luego aparecer en Uprising. Yoshi Yoshi: '''Hasta ahora es el unico de los 8 indiscutibles en no estar confirmado, En cambio con las 12 Legendas comparte este titulo con Ness, Capitan Falcon y JigglyPuff. Un personaje muy habil, si algo quiero de Yoshi es incrementar su paleta de colores si hicieron eso con Wario, Porque no con Yoshi? Los Yoshi ya puestos y Yoshi Cafe Yoshi Morado Yoshi Blanco Yoshi Negro. EarthBound '''Ness: Es de las 12 Legendas, NO PUEDE QUEDARSE AFUERA. En cuanto a sus ataques el iman Psi deberia hacer mas que empujar ¬¬ Lucas: El personaje que mejor controlo en Brawl, Realmente no es un clon dado que no tiene el mismo ataque especial Normal, y sus demas ataques especiales tienen una diferencia con los de Ness que los hacen muy diferentes en Combate, Quiero que regrese con toda mi alma. NewComers: Ninten: Muchos piensan que su aspecto es igual al de Ness pero tienen varias diferencias en caso de que lo agregen sean originales y no le pongan los ataques que ya tienen Ness y Lucas Paula: '''Me limito a solo 1 newcomer por universo, y si no es ninten me gustaria que fuera Paula. F-Zero Probablemente una de las menores Sagas. '''Capitan Falcon: Es un personaje del que no tengo quejas espero que lo confirmen pronto Sin NewComers Wario Wario: Umm... este... tengo que decirlo el Ataque especial... umm el pedo .__. era muy raro debieron inventarse otra cosa. Fire Emblem Marth: continua apareciendo en la serie, pero remplazaron a Roy, por Ike, No me extrañaria ver a Chrom, pero esto no sucederia si usaran los mismos personajes Y DEJARAN DE INVENTAR NUEVOS. Game & Watch Mr. Game and Watch: Habia un error en Brawl si usabas el Especial LAteral con diddy Kong sobre este, se movia raro en vez de imagen por imagen pero bueno espero verlo en HD aunque no cambiaria mucho, y sus burlas 2 son exactamente Iguales pero almenos no es Snake ¬¬ Pikmin Como ya mecionado la reciente aparicion de 3 nuevos protagonistas de Pikmin hizo que no tuviera idea de a quien elegir, no se pueden gastar 3 espacios de perssonajes nuevos. Olimar: '''Ya confirmado, espero ver a los 2 nuevos pikmin ahi, aunque que tendrian de diferencia el Morado y el roca? Bueno el Morado digamos que llega mas lejos pero es menos fuerte y el roca todo lo contrario. Sonic Muchos quieren otro personaje de esta saga 3rd Partie, yo soy uno de ellos pero dudo que sea posible '''Sonic:Como ya habia mencionado Nuevos Juegos=Regresan Veteranos, y este octubre llega Sonic Lost World asi que a cruzar los dedos. Metal Gear No han eliminado ninguna series y dudo que lo hagan, aunque el ultimo juego haya sido para 3DS. Snake: '''Tal vez siga o tal vez no, realmente me disgusta pero me encanto su rol en el Emisario Subespacial. R.O.B. '''R.O.B: Me encanta ROB se podria decir que es el WTF character de Brawl, tal vez no vuelva y eso me decepciono. Nuevas Series Animal Crossing: Villager tiene un trofeo en Brawl como Animal Crossing Boy esto es como el hecho de que King dedede Meta knight Pit y Wario sean trofeos en Melee y aparecieron en Brawl Como jugables. Me encanta el personaje simplemente lo adoro, parece estrategico, debil pero agil. Aunque quito toda posibilidad de Ballon Fighter como Personaje Jugable como se planeo en Melee. Wii Fit: Wii Fit Trainer fue la WTF Character de la entrega, Nadie se la esperaba como no me gusta no hablare de ella. Mega Man: Megaman, Oh dios es hermoso, Y adoro pensar en sus ataques creo que le falta revelar 2 ataques aereaos simplemente es genial. BomberMan: Me gustaria ver a este personaje como jugable, adoro a bomberman me pase Bomberman Land Touch 1 y 2, y son una pasada, Tal vez sea imposible pero realmente quiero que aparezca. Bueno ya termine gracias por vuestro tiempo, y creo que hice el Vago en cuanto a varias cosas, solo puse como 3-5 enlaces y tengo faltas de ortografia. Categoría:Entradas